The Interrogation of Lily Evans
by malilite
Summary: Lily et James sortent ensembles depuis deux semaines maintenant, ce qui est la plus longue relation que James ait jamais vécu. Pour s'assurer que James a pris la bonne décision, les Maraudeurs kidnappent Lily pour lui poser quelques questions. Traduction.


Hey !

Je sais que je suis pas en avance pour _Leave it behind_, mais j'en ai marre d'être vraiment à la traine avec mes autres projets moins importants, donc je vais essayer de profiter un peu des vacances pour les avancer un peu. J'avais prévu de traduire cet OS depuis plus d'un an déjà.

Donc cet OS n'a pas été écrit par moi mais par l'auteur anglophone **Leigh A. Sumpter**, qui m'a autorisé à le traduire l'année dernière. Une autre de ces supers histoires a été traduite en français par **marguerite26**, _Seven Valentines_. Je remercie encore une fois fois l'auteur pour m'avoir permis de le traduire, j'aime toujours autant cet OS.

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR, l'histoire n'est pas à moi mais à Leigh A. Sumpter, seule la traduction est à moi (qu'il me reste un petit quelque chose quoi !!)

Sur ce, Bonne lecture

* * *

**The Interrogation of Lily Evans**

- Où est-ce qu'ils sont ?

- Ils étaient supposés revenir depuis une heure !

- Il n'a _jamais _passé autant de temps avec sa copine.

- Ils feraient mieux de se montrer bientôt... Je vais finir par avoir une crampe à la nuque.

- Sois un homme, Queudver. C'est quelque chose d'important et on va le faire pour aider notre ami.

- Il a raison, pourtant, Patmol - ils prennent un temps vraiment long. Ça peut pas attendre demain ?

- Ecoutes Lunard !

- Non, les gars, ça ne peut _pas _attendre demain. On doit le faire aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

- Ouais... pourquoi _aujourd'hui _?

- Parce que je l'ai dit ! Maintenant, arrêtez avec vos questions et écoutez.

Soudain, les garçons entendirent deux voix familières. Ils cessèrent de se chamailler un moment pour voir à quel stade en était leur mission.

- J'ai passé un bon moment cet après-midi, dit Lily Evans, l'étincelle dans ses yeux visible même à plusieurs mètres de distance.

James Potter eut un large sourire. « Heureux de l'entendre. Tu n'es pas contente de m'avoir finalement dit oui ?

- Eh bien, je sais que tu étais sorti avec toutes les autres filles de l'école jusqu'à maintenant, alors j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être bien pour toi de changer un peu de paysage. C'est une façon pour moi d'essayer d'être une personne meilleure, plaisanta Lily, répondant à son sourire.

- Quelle femme bienveillante. Toujours à te soucier de mon bien-être » James se pencha et l'embrassa, suscitant une réponse positive de Lily et de ses amis.

- C'est l'heure d'y aller, mec ! souffla Peter, quelque part dans le couloir, ne réalisant pas combien sa voix pouvait porter.

James se retira soudainement, surpris. « Tu as entendu quelque chose, juste à l'instant ? demanda-t-il.

- T'es pas un peu paranoïaque ? dit Lily avec un rire. Non, James, je n'ai rien entendu. Mais si je découvre que ce couloir est hanté ou quoique ce soit, je te le ferais savoir.

- Tu es trop généreuse pour moi, répondit James, réalisant que ce bruit venait probablement d'autres étudiants qui se promenaient.

- Bref, je suis en retard pour mon entraînement de Quidditch, donc je ferais mieux d'y aller. Tu penses que tu pourras te débrouiller pendant une après-midi entière sans moi ?

- Me débrouiller ? Je ne pense pas que je serais capable de _survivre_ » Lily leva les yeux au ciel, l'air joyeux. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue. « On se voit ce soir ?

Les deux adolescents se dirent au revoir et se séparèrent.

Les Maraudeurs restants regardèrent à travers la cape d'invisibilité, et attendirent que James ait disparu.

Quand Lily tourna le coin, elle vit une main venant de nulle-part qui la saisit par le poignet. « Aaaah ! » hurla-t-elle, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. Etait-elle en train de se faire kidnapper ? Soudain, elle sentit qu'on la recouvrait d'une espèce de cape, en-dessous de laquelle elle reconnut trois visages familiers qui la regardaient attentivement.

- Surprise ? » dit Remus, essayant d'éclaircir la situation. Il sourit faiblement.

Confuse, Lily fronça les sourcils, quand elle réalisa qu'ils n'étaient pas des étrangers et qu'ils étaient en-dessous de la cape d'invisibilité de James. « Et qu'est-ce que, je vous prie, nous faisons ici ? »

Sirius cilla devant elle. « On est ceux qui pose les questions. Mais d'abord, tu dois venir avec nous.

- Eh bien, _excuse_-moi pour avoir voulu savoir ce qu'il se passe, bordel, rétorqua Lily. Vous feriez mieux d'avoir une bonne raison pour ça.

Les garçons firent descendre Lily plusieurs escaliers, passer par cinq couloirs et par une porte qui ouvrait sur une sorte de donjon que Lily n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ce fut là qu'ils enlevèrent finalement la cape et s'assirent en cercle.

- A présent, lui dit Sirius, place aux choses sérieuses. Pour commencer, on aimerait savoir quelles sont tes intentions envers notre cher ami James.

Lily croisa ses bras avec entêtement. « C'est pour _ça_ vous m'avez forcer à venir ici ? Vous avez perdu la _tête_ ?

- Répond à la question, la défia Sirius.

- Très bien » soupira Lily, exasépérée par la situation. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qui venait de se passer. « James me plaît. Je veux passer du temps avec lui. C'est aussi simple que ça. Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ?

- On peut le lui dire ? plaida Peter. Je me sens vraiment mal de faire ça.

- Tu _devrais _te sentir mal, dit Lily. Mais, heureusement, au moins l'un de vous a une conscience.

- Eh bien, c'est juste que James n'a jamais gardé une petite-amie plus longtemps que deux semaines. Tu es sa première, alors on a voulu te donner notre bénédiction avant que les choses ne deviennent sérieuses, conclut Remus.

Lily secoua la tête. « Franchement, les gars. On se connaît tous depuis qu'on a onze ans, et vous n'avez pas rassembler assez d'informations depuis ce temps pour me donner ou non votre 'bénédiction' ?

- Eh bien, il y a eu ce passage où tu es restée avec Servilus pendant un moment, admit Sirius. Comment pouvons-nous être sûr qu'il ne t'a pas corrompu avec les années ?

- Il ne m'a jamais corrompu, espèces de crétins » répondit Lily, avec colère, vu que Severus Snape restait un sujet tabou pour elle. « Laissez-le en dehors de ça.

- Très bien, dit Sirius, mais on doit quand même finir l'interrogatoire. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait craquer ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Il voulait te demander ce qui t'a fait succomber à James en premier ? clarifia Remus. Après tout, tu l'as rejeté pendant des années. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ?

Le visage de Lily s'adoucit un moment quand elle se souvint tendrement de cet instant. « Je suppose que c'était quand j'ai finalement réalisé que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie pour lui. Avant, je pensais qu'il me demandait de sortir avec lui parce qu'il savait qu'il m'ennuyait. Mais ensuite, on s'est assis dehors au clair de lune une nuit et il m'a dit ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

- Et ?

- Et... J'ai réalisé que je ressentais la même chose. » Lily mordit sa lèvre et sourit de son côté fleur-bleue.

- Alors, toute l'histoire avec le clair de lune marche avec les filles ? » demanda Peter, enthousiaste. Il se fit un mémo pour lui-même.

- On a pas le temps pour ce genre d'idioties, Peter. On continue. On a mentionné tout à l'heure que James n'était jamais resté plus que deux semaines avec une fille. Qu'est-ce qui fait que tu es si différente ? demanda Sirius.

- Je suis incroyablement patiente, lui dit Lily d'un ton mi moqueur, mi sérieux. J'ai même accepté la fois où ses amis m'ont kidnappé pour me poser des questions idiotes.

- Allez, Lily. Je suis sûre que tu ferais la même chose pour _ta _meilleure amie, si elle était dans la même situation que notre James.

Lily rit. « Non, je ne le ferais probablement pas. Si je voulais interroger le petit-ami actuel d'Ava, je le ferais probablement d'une manière moins menaçante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant que James et toi êtes ensembles ? s'exclama Peter.

- Eh bien... » La voix de Lily s'atténua, pas vraiment sûre de pouvoir répondre à cette question. Elle soupira. « Tout pour que ça marche, je suppose. Je tiens vraiment à lui.

- C'est vraiment mignon, remarqua Peter. N'est-ce pas, Sirius ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'attires chez James ? demanda Remus. Je veux dire, tu sais très bien que sa famille a beaucoup d'argent.

Lily secoua la tête. « Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'argent. C'est juste sa façon d'être. James peut parfois avoir ce côté sur de soi, mais il est vraiment génial à l'intérieur. Il est sincère et généreux, il me fait presque toujours rire. Il me connaît assez pour me comprendre, mais arrive toujours à ne pas me juger trop sévèrement. Je me sens juste vraiment bien quand je suis avec lui.

- Bonne réponse, grogna Sirius. Mais une dernière question. En tant que sa petite-amie, tu te jugerais plus importante dans la vie de James que ses meilleurs amis ?

- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Lily, surprise qu'il l'ait même demandé. Je suis sa copine... pas sa mère. Enfin, je ne voudrais pas qu'il me laisse tout le temps tomber pour être avec ses amis, mais je ne veux pas l'éloigner de vous non plus.

- D'accord", dit Sirius lentement. Votons maintenant. Qui est d'accord pour que Lily soit la petite-amie de James ?

Remus, Peter et il levèrent tous leurs mains.

- C'est unanime, dit Remus. Félicitations, Lily. Tu es sa première petite-amie que nous tous apprécions.

- Et, j'espère, sa première petite-amie que vous avez jamais amené ici pour l'interroger ? dit Lily en riant.

- Tu es la première qui a dépassé les deux semaines, dit Peter, donc ouais.

- Alors, quel est mon prix pour être restée avec vous si longtemps ? demanda Lily. Je mérite évidemment _quelque chose_ pour tout ce temps.

Sirius sourit. « Tu veux être le cinquième Maraudeur ? »

Lily secoua la tête. « Je ne préfère pas. Je ne pense pas que je me ferais à vos stupides surnoms » Elle savait que les garçons avaient chacun un nom ; elle n'avait juste aucune idée de ce que ces noms signifiaient.

- Oh, mais tu es obligée ! s'exclama Remus. Si tu vas devenir quelqu'un d'à moitié permanent, dans nos vies, tu _dois_ avoir un surnom.

- Appelons-la Fleur ! suggéra Peter. Vous voyez, parce que son nom, c'est Lily.

- Hum nan, s'opposa Sirius. C'est trop évident. On a besoin de quelque chose de mieux. Prongsette ?

- _Non_ » Lily refusait de répondre à ce nom, bien qu'elle appréciait beaucoup James.

- Pourquoi pas Rouquine ?

- Bichette ?

- Princesse des Gryffondors ?

- Pourquoi pas Lily la Tigresse ? demanda Remus. Ça décrit bien sa personnalité.

- Bonne idée, mais il ne faut pas qu'il ait son vrai _prénom_ dedans, tu te rappelles ? » Sirius garda le silence pour un moment avant de sourire encore une fois. « On va juste t'appeler Tigresse.

- Hum... pas question, argumenta Lily.

- Tigresse... Parce que tu _semble_ mignonne et câline en apparence, mais quand les griffes sortent, prudence.

- Est-ce que j'ai dit que les _amis_ de James devaient venir en premier ? Je pense que j'ai dû faire une erreur, sourit Lily.

- Aucune importante, chérie. On va quand même t'appeler Tigresse.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

James et Lily était assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans la salle commune des préfets, discutant à propos de leur journée. (En tant que Préfets en Chefs, on leur avait attribué une salle et une salle de bain communes et des dortoirs personnels.) James venait juste de finir de raconter à Lily qu'il y avait un nouveau deuxième année dans l'équipe de Quidditch, quand Lily décida de lui raconter une intéressante anectode de _sa_ journée.

- Tu savais que pendant que tu étais à ton entraînement, tes amis ont essayé de me kidnapper ? demanda Lily, maintenant princiapelement amusée par cet évènement.

Les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?" demanda-t-il, espérant que ce n'était rien de trop grave. Quand je les verrais, je vais... »

Lily rit. « C'est rien, James. Vraiment. C'était en fait en quelque sorte gentil, d'une manière étrange.

James se calma légèrement. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _gentil_ ? demanda-t-il.

- Ils voulaient me poser des questions comme pourquoi j'étais avec toi, quelle genre de copine j'allais être pour toi. Ils ont dit que j'étais la première petite-amie qu tu avais gardé plus de deux semaines, expliqua Lily.

James acquiesça lentement, plutôt confus mais aucunement reconnaissant que ses amis soient si concernées par son bien-être.

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ? demanda-t-il.

Lily fronça les sourcils. « A propos de quoi ?

- A propos de tes raisons d'être avec moi ?

- Je leur ai dit que c'était parce que tu es fantastique, sourit Lily. Et incroyablement séduisant. Et un très bon coup.

James rayonna. « Tu leur as dit ça ? »

Lily secoua la tête. « Je l'admets - Je suis radine. Il y a certains aspects de toi que je veux garder pour moi.

- Je me disais aussi, murmura James, l'amenant plus près de lui.

- Maintenant je dois te demander, dit Lily. Tu n'as jamais gardé une petite-amie plus de deux semaines. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis différente ?

- Je pensais qu'on pouvait passer à trois semaines pour changer, plaisanta James. Mais sérieusement... Ces autres filles étaient pour passer le temps que je le savais _avant_ de commencer à sortir avec elles. Je t'ai voulu pendant tellement longtemps qu'en fait, j'avais déjà de _vrais_ sentiments pour toi quand je te demandais de sortir avec moi. Avec le temps, ça pourrait ne pas durer éternellement, mais on ne peut pas en être sûr. J'ai toujours tenu à toi et je savais que tu étais bien plus qu'un flirt de deux semaines.

Lily sourit. « Bonne réponse, lui dit-elle, pressant ses lèvres vontre les siennes.

* * *

_Ça__ marche toujours_, pensa James alors qu'il répondait à son baiser, espérant que Lily deviendrait quelqu'un de _permanent_ dans sa vie.

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'aime beaucoup en tout cas. Un petit mot :D ?_

_J'espère à bientôt (pour mes propres fics cette fois héhé). Merci d'avoir lu. _

_malilite._


End file.
